Follow your Heart
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: Kurt,Santana and Rachel walked around the central park when they meet a mystery girl that will cause trouble for not ONLY Kurt, Santana and Rachel but also for Dani.[Includes DANTANA and Klaine]
1. Chapter 1

Eve walked around the central park. She had her bagpack with all her belongings on her back and her drumsticks in both hands. She did not notice that her teddy bear "Washington" fell out of her bagback. Kurt was walking around central park with Rachel and Santana, he saw the teddy on the floor and picked it up. He then ran over to Eve.

"Excuse me but you have lost your teddy!" Kurt told her and gave her the teddy. She hugged the teddy close.

"Thank you." She said with a soft smile. He have seen this teddy before. He thought for a minute and realized that Dani had the same Teddy and Eve kid of looked familiar.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her. She bite her bottom lip and nodded her head.

"Sure and what?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Are you related to Dani?" Kurt asked. Eve looked at him with big brown eyes.

"Yes! She is my older sister…how do you know her? Where is she now?!" Eve wanted to know.

"She is Santanas girlfriend. And we work together at a diner. She is actually there right now." Kurt explained.

"Okay…who is Santana?" She asked and he called a latina over to them.

"This is Santana!" Kurt pointed at her and then looked at Eve.

"Lady Hummel you don´t have to tell my name to strangers." Santana yelled at him.

"Satan calm down, this is Dani´s little sister Eve, and I think she is looking for her." Kurt explained and Santana calmed down.

"Oh sorry. She is coming over tonight so you can walk with us, we are on our way to the apartment." The latina explained. Eve nodded her head shyly.

"O-okay thank you." She stammered out and they made their way around the city to the apartment. Rachel caught herself checking Eve out every now and then. Eve felt a little uncomfortable because she knew Rachel was checking her out. She was gay so this wasn´t the problem she just had the feeling that Santana was very protective of Rachel because he was keeping an eye on Rachel all the time. Yes Eve was afraid of Santana, she only hoped that she was nice to Dani because Eve loved her sister to death and Dani definitely was her role model.

"Don´t be afraid of San." Kurt whispered into Eves ear, the 15 year old looked confused, and ask herself if she really looked that terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later the group of four walked into the apartment. Eve looked around.

"It is nice here, well it looks nice." Eve answered and looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled softly.

"It is nice here. Do you want me to give you a tour?" Kurt asked smiling a little at Eve. The young girl nodded her head and smiled back a little.

"Yes please." She told him.

"Alright!" Kurt took her hand and looked a little confused when Eve was panicking a little but he decided to let it go for now. He showed her the whole apartment. Eve wouldn´t stop shaking so Kurt looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her. She nodded her head.

"Yes." She told him but looked kind of nervous, which didn´t got unnoticed by Kurt.

At the same time in the living room, Santana was talking to Rachel because the latina had noticed her best friends strange and longing looks she was having for Eve.

"Rachel you totally have the hots for my girlfriends little sister!" Santana whispered. Rachel was biting her lower lip.

"That´s not true, San!" Rachel told her best friend nervously.

"Liar." Santana just said and Rachel huffed, she then walked into her room.

"You can´t run away from the truth!" Santana yelled after her. Dani suddenly stood behind Santana.

"Umm what is going on here?" Dani asked confused and looked shocked when Kurt walked in with Eve.

"Eve what are you doing here?!" Dani wanted to know, she ran over to her little sister and hugged her close. Eve hugged back and started to cry. She didn´t answer, she just kept on crying.

"Baby girl what are you doing here?" She gently asked again after some minutes of silence.

"I had to get away from home." She explained sobbing and stepped away from Dani to pull her shirt up. Her stomach was full of cuts and bruises. Dani, Kurt and Santana were looking at Eve in shock.

"It was dad wasn´t it?!" Dani asked looking pissed now.

"Y-yeah." Eve stammered and pulled her shirt back down. She sobbed into her older sisters shoulder and held onto her tight.

"Did he do more stuff to you?" She asked her sister gently afraid of the answer.

"Yes…." She cried out and everyone looked shocked knowing what Eve meant.


End file.
